


Not Big on New Year's

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuteness ahoy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Natasha isn't a big fan of New Year's but neither is Maria. Or are they?
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Not Big on New Year's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [movieaddictdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieaddictdoctor/gifts).



> A gift for my wonderful friend @movieaddictdoctor and a holiday fic for all of you :)

  
Natasha isn’t big on New Year’s. She’s never cared for it much, though she makes an effort when she celebrates it with friends. That usually just means Clint and his family but this year she’s with the Avengers, per Tony’s invitation. Their last party has been great fun and the promise of seeing Pepper again has been enough for her to accept. Not to mention that Tony could be surprisingly cute when he wanted to be and not even Natasha had it in herself to turn him down when he is like that. 

Natasha’s spent most of the night with everyone, drinking and chatting and catching up where needed. Her attention is constantly drifting to one Maria Hill though. She sees her at work all the time, and with the Avengers, but it’s a different story when it’s a party like this one. Everyone’s dressed for the occasion and that includes her. It’s not often Natasha sees her like this: in a dress with her hair down, more make up on, and an easy smile to give away. It’s nice. 

  
Natasha isn’t the only one who isn’t as excited about New Year’s as some people, and Maria grows tired of so much company eventually. She gets her jacket and steps outside into the snow a few minutes before midnight, taking in the cool night air and the lit up city. Some fireworks are already going off in the back and they catch her eye. Maria watches them for a little while. It’s quite cold but it’s far too warm and stuffy inside. There are too many people. Maria needs this break and it’s not like anyone inside is missing her. 

That isn’t entirely true. While most of them don’t notice or care that Maria isn’t with them anymore, Natasha notices. She has a look around and finally finds her outside after checking almost all the rooms they’re using for the party. She doesn’t mind the cold and it doesn’t even occur to her to grab a jacket to protect her from the cold or the snow. She joins Maria who turns her head when she stops next to her. 

“Too much testosterone?” Natasha asks. 

“Something like that.”

Natasha hums and smiles a little. That is fair. There weren’t very many women in their immediate surroundings and hardly any at the party. Some were busy elsewhere but mostly they just don’t have that many female friends. Maria turns towards her a little more and leans against the railing, denting the snow with her arm. 

“You’re not a fan of New Year’s, are you?”

Natasha shrugs. She isn’t. She doesn’t see the point of celebrating and partying the night away. It’s just another day for her. 

“You’ll miss the big celebration if you stay out here much longer,” she says. “I’m pretty sure Tony’s saved the best for this part of the night.”

Maria watches her and smiles. Natasha finally turns to face her and leans back against the railing. It’s then that it really sinks in for Maria that Natasha isn’t dressed enough for how cold it is outside. She doesn’t _look_ cold but Maria is freezing just looking at her in her sleeveless dress. She shrugs out of her jacket and gives it to Natasha. 

“I’m cold just looking at you.”

Natasha laughs but she takes the offered jacket and drapes it around her shoulders with a thanks. That’s sweet. She appreciates it. Maria is struck by the sight and she shakes her head before deciding to watch the fireworks again. She needs the distraction. Natasha looks very cute like that. Natasha turns her attention to the fireworks as well. There’s still a couple of minutes left before the new year starts. She’s in no rush to join the others inside. Maria isn’t either and Natasha decides to stay with her, out in the cold. It’s better than being alone, she thinks. 

“You’ll miss the countdown at this rate,” Maria says after a good minute of silence. 

It’s getting busy inside and she can hear Tony shouting for everyone to join in on said countdown. 

“I’ll live.”

“No new year’s kiss then?” Maria smiles. “I bet you’d have everyone dying to get one.”

Natasha laughs softly. That’s another tradition she’s never understood. She doesn’t see the point. It’s been the same thing around Christmas with the mistletoes. She’s dodged all of those. This will be easier. 

“There’s no one in there I’d wanna kiss.”

Something about that statement catches Maria’s attention and she’s not quite sure what it is at first. The countdown starts and she looks at Natasha curiously, who is in turn watching the snow fall with a peaceful expression. It’s a sight Maria wants to savour and never forget. Natasha rarely looks this peaceful and it’s rarer still to be able to catch a glimpse of it. She finds herself wanting to protect that kind of peacefulness; see more of it. Maria watches her, her brain working hard to come up with something to say that doesn’t ruin this moment. She shouldn’t say anything at all but the silence settles in the pit of her stomach and Maria finds herself wanting… something. 

“What about out here?”

Natasha turns her head to look at her and smiles after another moment. The countdown is echoing loudly from inside but Natasha doesn’t even glance that way. She doesn’t care about some countdown. She cares about Maria and she cares about being here with her. She likes that. She likes seeing Maria like this. 

“What do you think?” She asks curiously. 

They look at each other for a few more moments and Maria makes up her mind just as the countdown ends and the fireworks go off everywhere. She takes a step closer to Natasha and lifts her hand to her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. She’s not hesitant but she is gentle and Natasha kisses her back just the same. 

They kiss through the immediate cheers of the new year. It’s Natasha who pulls back first and she takes Maria’s hand from her cheek to hold it in hers. Maria stares at her. She’s cold but she doesn’t even notice. Her cheeks feel warm and she can still feel Natasha’s lips lingering on her own. Natasha smiles softly. She can see the appeal of this particular tradition now but she doesn’t want it to just be a New Year’s kiss. She wants it to be a _kiss_. There’s a dozen different things going through her head right now; a dozen different ways to ask about a repeat, another few wondering whether she should just go for it. 

“Again?” is what she settles on in the end. 

It makes Maria smile and she nods before drawing her into another kiss. New Year’s isn’t that bad after all. 


End file.
